Angel and Heroes
by SYuuri
Summary: Sometimes life isn't what you think it's going to be. TK. Plz read and rev. ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything.**

**:: Another TK short story. Yeah, this will be short, promise. With all the dramas in **_**TSTM&TS**_** and **_**Not Brave Enough**_**, I thought doing something light would be fun. It takes place post DT. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**1.**

**Saturday, 3 April 2006**

"_Kimberly? Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here three hours ago!"_

Kim cringed and held out the cellphone a few inches from her ear. Somehow she managed to grab the two duffel bags from the back seat with one hand while the other rummaged through her purse to look for a twenty. From the driver seat, the mid fifty year old man eyed her suspiciously like she would leave without paying. "Keep the change," She handed the man the money and used her arm to close the door. "I missed my flight this morning," Kim said between breaths. She had to pay more to change her ticket and the price itself was enough to make her want to cancel her flight altogether. "I'm at the Marriot. I'll be there before you know it,"

"_Your friend is getting married in less than two hours, so you'd better get your skinny ass down here,"_ Emma hissed half jokingly.

"Hey!" Kim yelled, slightly offended. "Say one word again, girlfriend, and you can get married without me,"

"_Just quick,"_ Emma said_. "I want my missing bridesmaid here soon. Everybody's here already. You have your dress with you?"_

"Yes, don't worry. Just let me check in first, 'K?"

"_See you soon,"_

With lightning speed, the former Pink ranger took the elevator, got in her room just to throw her bag abruptly on the bed. In the world's new record time, she showered, put the dress on, got her hair done and applied some make up. Checking her appearance for the last time, Kim glanced at the digital clock and hurriedly left the room.

--

"Oh, shit," Kim made a lot of efforts to run in her three inches heels _and_ her dress. She didn't know why Emma had to choose this one. The spaghetti strap lavender dress covered her legs, sweeping the floor everytime she walked. It's beautiful alright, if only it wasn't as tight as it was now. The satin material clang tight around her hips, making it quiet difficult for her to walk.

"Kim!" She turned her head and saw one the bridesmaids standing at the gazebo, obviously waiting for her. Jenny was Emma's roommate in Florida and they had been friends since high school.

"Hey, I was just-," Kim yelped and nearly fell over when the blonde pulled at her hand and practically dragged her through the pretty organized garden. She watched in amazement as Jenny glided gracefully in her dress, not finding any difficulties that she experienced.

"No time for chatting. It's time,"

Kim followed Jenny to a narrow hall and saw Emma and the other bridesmaid were already on the line. She gave Mr. Olsen, Emma's father a polite smile and approached his daughter. Her friend from college looked beautiful with her simple strapless floor length wedding gown. Her hair was curled and piled up on the top of her head with a pearl tiara to keep the veil on. She didn't apply much make up but it only made her face looked more radiant. Once Emma's eyes caught Kim, she pulled her veil up.

"It's about time," She grinned and leaned down to hug the petite woman. "It's too close,"

"Congratulations," Kim clasped her hands tightly. "And you look great. Steve's gonna faint," Emma smiled nervously. She squeezed Emma's hand briefly, offering an encouraging smile.

Emma was her friend from Florida. She's a gymnast before decided to quit due to a back problem. She had a couple of nasty falls from the beam and the doctor advised her to stop doing her gymnastics. Another fall could cause a permanent damage to her back and after long talks and many tissues paper, she decided that she wouldn't risk her life.

After Emma left the program, she moved to California to live with her long time boyfriend, or now soon to be husband, Steve. They still kept in touch and it didn't surprise Kim that much when Emma phoned her and asked her to be her bridesmaid. It was an honor for her, so there she was; ready to join the other girls.

The Victorian syle woodened door opened and Kim watched as all the guests stood up. The first two person to go were Emma's niece and Steve's nephew; the flower girl and the ring bearer. A faint smile crossed over her feature. They looked adorable.

One by one, the girls made their way to the end. Before Kim made her walk, she winked at Emma who looked like she was about to faint. Back at the hotel Kim really didn't have time to do any complicated hairstyle, so she settled with pulling her caramel tresses back to a pony tail and entwined pink roses in it. She wore the necklace and matching earrings her stepdad had given her for her last year's birthday.

She took a deep breathe and started to walk. Again, when she moved passed the guests, following the rose petals path, Kim thought for the umpteenth times; how on earth her dress could be so snug that she's barely able to breathe. Now she remembered that she didn't try it on after she had the lace fixed. She should call them and complain when she got back to the hotel.

Steve looked charming in his black tux, standing with his hands clasped in front of him. Although she didn't know him really well, but she knew he was a good man and from the emails Emma'd sent, Kim could say that Emma was a very lucky girl. Kim's doe eyes moved to the line of men standing besides Steve, recognizing some of them from the party back then before she went back to Texas.

When her eyes caught the last guy on the line, her breath seemed to be seized up in her throat. Her eyes went saucer and her feet stopped walking.

_It couldn't be… It's not possible. What he's doing here? HERE? _

Kim noticed the guest had begun to whisper and at Steve's confused frown, Kim shook her head, choosing not to look at the man who had filled her life for three years nonstop and swiftly resumed her walk… only to step on her damn dress and trip forward.

A round of gasps and laughter followed when she ungracefully fell forward, landing right on her knees and hands.

_Oh shit._

**Monday, 5 April 2006**

**-10.23 a.m**

"…, so, Ms. Hart, I think that's everything you need to know," Simon Hill, the thiry two year old guy who's going to be Kim's boss start on soon said, leaning back against the black leathered armchair. "Any questions?"

Kim, who's trying hard not to think about the possibility of having a very sexy guy as her boss and stress out the minor catastrophe occurred two days ago at the same time, smiled engagingly. Emma was the one who told her about the job offer at the PR company in Reefside. While she's not the type of a sitting, typing kind of person, she needed this job. There're still some bills she had to pay and this job was definitely helping.

_And look at him._

With his curly brown hair and those hazel eyes, Simon was the cutest thing she ever witnessed within the last six months. The dimple on his right cheek only added to the charm. _And he doesn't wear a ring either…_ Kim thought wickedly.

She had to start to forget about the fact that her old flame also lived here, in Reefside. The world surely was so small indeed. She was so shocked to see him that at that time, she didn't even care that she had humiliated herself in front of fifty people attending the wedding ceremony. That damn dress… She's still torn whether she wanted to burn it down or cut it into pieces more.

Fortunately, Emma didn't kill her for single-handedly ruining her wedding.

So Tommy was here, so what? They're old friends. Maybe they dated for a while back in high school and used to fight side by side against Rita's disgusting monsters, but none of them was matter now. They're both adults and they moved on. Though it pissed her off that _he_ actually had the nerve to chuckle along with the guests. Perhaps he thought she wouldn't recognize him with the new hairdo.

Ok, so she didn't exactly act what an adult should've done, which was to face him, talk to him, say 'hi' at least. But it's just because she needed sometime to collect herself. And if it _did_ end up taking all night, noone could blame her. It's not like _he_ tried to talk to her either.

"Thanks, Mr. Hill," Kim shook his hand and rose from her seat.

"Simon, please," He said simply.

Kim should be embarrassed for acting like a school girl, but she couldn't resist. "Thanks again, Simon,"

"Great," After another nod and a smile, Kim turned on her heels and walked to the door. "Wait, Kimberly,"

Kim turned around quickly; too quicky than she would've liked. Her face pinked. "Yes?"

Simon's fingers tapped at the desk, following the rhythm of the gentle instrumental tune coming from the computer. "I was just wondering… Do you have time this evening?"

Kim's heart just made a giant leap inside her chest. Wasn't it too early for a first date? Then again, he's her boss. Was there a rule that forbid the employees to have a dinner with their boss? She decided to throw those silly thoughts outside the window. _Kim, behave. _"Um... Yeah, I think so. Why'd you ask?"

"Cool," Simon smiled widely. "If you're free tonight," Kim had started planning on her dress. _How about that black halter top? No, no…Too revealing. Maybe the white-_," Could you babysit my friend's kids? Just for a couple of hours. It won't be long,"

Kim's mouth opened but no words came out. Did she hear him right? Because she thought he just asked her to look after his friend's children. "Sorry?"

"There's a dinner with some of the acquaintances from Canada tonight… But I understand if you have other plans. It's okay,"

"No! I mean, it's fine,"

Simon flashed her a bright smile and picked up a piece of paper. "Let me get you the address,"

**-- 06.11 p.m.**

"_I take it that you love kids, don't you, Kim?" Simon scrambled down some notes and walked over to give it to Kim, who's still dazed. "Little Angie is an angel while Mike is…," he stopped and laughed good-naturedly. "Well, you'll like them," _

"I bet I will," Kim murmured, looking down at the small piece of paper in her hand then back to the house. "Couldn't he choose a worse place than this?" She said sardonically. The house was like in the middle of nowhere, she almost got lost on her way here and there's noone she could ask for direction. _Doctor, huh_. _Must be a weird scientist_.

Kim knocked at the door and while she's waiting, she studied Simon's note once again. _1992 Valencia Road. Dr. Oliver_. Kim grinned, remembering about her ex.

Funny, but maybe there'd be the time when the forgetful Tommy Oliver finally become a Doctor with a PhD. Someday in the future, perhaps. Ten or ten thousand years from now. She sighed. She had to talk to Jason ASAP. He must've known about Tommy living in Reefside, yet he didn't say a word about that.

When she heard the door being unlocked, Kim pushed the paper to her pocket and swirled around. The sight that greeted her sight made her realize that her luck had been officially leaving her since, oh well, two days ago.

An equally shocked Dr. Oliver, _Tommy_ Oliver, was standing before her very eyes with a one year old baby girl sleeping in his arms.

* * *

**:: If I were Kim, I'd be surprised too. Lol. Yep, short, isn't it? Thanks for reading and please review! No flame please. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers. Tommy and Kim would've celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary if I did.**

**:: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! I didn't realize that I hadn't updated this for almost 3 months! Anyway, this is the second one, hope you like it. **

* * *

**//Chapter Two//**

Kim mentally slapped her forehead for not asking further about 'the friend' Simon'd mentioned. Who would have thought that there's more beside the new haircut? _Doctor? _And how about the… children? He had kids? Why did everyone never say something about that? Or maybe Jason was afraid she'd break into pieces after knowing that her former flame was happily married with a bunch of kids.

"Kimberly," Finally one of the two ex-rangers broke the awkward silence. Tommy tried to smile but failed miserably, not that she blamed him. They both were equally shocked and stunned. "Hi,"

Hi? That's all he's going to say? Kim pushed a strand of hair to the back of her ear, avoiding direct eye contacts with Tommy. Her eyes fell upon the sweet bundle in his arms. Simon was right, Angie was indeed an angel. Not so surprising, considering who the father was…

There's no need to deny the indisputable; Tommy was probably the hottest man with PhD she'd ever seen.

"Hey," Kim replied. "Nice haircut. Jason must've forgot to mention it in one of his emails," Along with the fact that he was a happily married man. "And cute kid,"

Tommy flashed her one of those Tommy's self-conscious grins and snuggled Angie closer. Kim cautiously looked passed his shoulders, waiting for _Mrs_. Oliver coming with their son. The former green, white, red and black ranger looked at her, unsure of what he should say next. "So, it's nice to see you again. I mean, after-," He closed his mouth and Kim could tell that he tried not to laugh.

"After I humiliated myself in the church, you mean?" Kim sweetly finished for him. She would bat her eyelashes to add a greater effect but thought better of it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to be somewhere in about twenty minutes," Tommy said, moving backwards to let her in. "It's not the best time to talk,"

Kim stood under the porch, her eyes observing the small but cozy living room. Everything was so… woody. She sighed and lifted her eyes back to Tommy. "I'm not here for a social visit, Simon sent me here," Tommy's face went blank for a while and she saw a dim flicker of comprehension in his dark brown eyes.

"You're the one who'll babysit Angie and Mike," Tommy said, more like a statement than a question.

"And you're Simon's friend," Kim nodded her head. "He told me to go to a Doctor Oliver's house, but I never thought it was… you,"

Tommy smiled, not wanting to wake his little girl. "Color you surprised, huh? Okay… I'd really love to chat, but I have to leave now. All the numbers, including my cell are next to the phone," He nodded at the counter by the couch. "Mike is in his room. Just make sure he do his homework. Their rooms are upstairs. Mike's the first one on the left. You can order pizza for dinner, I sort of promised Mike that he could get it tonight. You can find the money on the table. Angie is liable to wake up anytime soon. Her milk's in the second drawer and-," He stopped abruptly when he spotted Kim giggle. "What?"

"Nothing," Kim wouldn't tell him that he reminded her of their babysitting jobs when they're seventeen. It was a nice experience. Tommy had always been good with kids. Now she had to take care of _his_ children. Oh the irony.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Tommy carefully transferred Angie to Kim's waiting arms. For a while, he looked at the sight in front of him longingly. The grandfather clock chimed, snapping his train of thoughts. "Oh, crap,"

Kim watched him grab his charcoal gray colored jacket and keys with one hand and gave Angie a gentle peck on the head. For a while he was standing so close to her that Kim could smell his intoxicating aftershave. "Have a nice evening,"

"Don't let Mike go into my study room," He reminded her as he opened the door. "Make yourself at home and Kimberly, thanks,"

"Anytime,"

She heard Tommy starting the engine and as he drove away, Kim once again looked around her surrounding. It was a nice house but lack of homey touches. Tommy went alone and said nothing about his wife… Anyway, there was too little time for a conversation so now wasn't exactly the time to make any assumptions. Maybe tonight after he went home they could have a small talk. Meanwhile…

"Who are you?"

Kim swirled around and saw an eight year old sitting on the top of the stairs. Mike had dark colored hair and something in him reminded her of Tommy. _He _is_ Tommy's son, Kimberly._ With one hand softly stroking Angie's small back, Kim walked closer to the stairway. "Hi, I'm Kimberly. You must be Mike,"

"Michael," The boy corrected cooly, narrowing his hazel eyes. "Mike is only for people who are close to me,"

"Fine," Kim gave in. "Hello, Michael,"

"Who are you?" He asked again, slowly standing and descending the stairs. "What are you doing in my house?"

Kim gave him a tight smile. Simon had warned her about this. But really, how bad could it get? "I'm Tommy and Uncle Simon's friend. Your father needs to go for a while so he asked me to stay and-,"

"I don't need a babysitter," Mike cut her mid-sentence and extended his hands, lifting his fingers. "I'm eight,"

"I can see that,"

"So I don't need you here,"

Kim walked passed him and upstairs. Angie squirmed in her arms and made a cute pouty voice. Tommy had bathed her and put her in an adorable baby blue dress with a white ribbon on the front. My, my, Tommy Oliver loved to dress up his baby. Rocky would kill to see that. "You could go shower first before dinner," When she got no responds, Kimberly stopped and turned her head slightly, smiling brightly at the pouty kid. "Or do you want me to help you?"

Mike rolled his eyes and walked away. Kim heard a loud banging as she continued walking. _He sure is Tommy's kid. Stubborn as ever. _She had so many questions to ask but all she wanted to know was just, who the heck was their mother? She would never admit this out loud, but she was more than a little disappointed by the turn of the event.

--

"Didn't I tell you I didn't need a babysitter?" Mike complained once Kimberly peek her head inside his room. He was sitting on his bed, reading. Ignoring his protests, Kim opened the door and strode inside.

"Have you done your homework?" Kim asked. Angie had been fed and now laying her small head against Kim's shoulder. Kim took a liberty to sit on the other side of Mike's bed. He mumbled something unclear in return, glancing away. "Come on, I'll help you,"

"I have to finish reading this first," Mike insisted and lifted his hands so that she couldn't see his face. Kim looked at the cover and had to stifle her smile. The _Power Rangers Vs the Fantastic Four._ Such an interesting crossover, Kim mused.

Kim sat Angie on her lap, letting her play with her stuffed animal. "I've ordered pizza so you better finish your homework,"

"I'm not hungry," Mike muttered as his stomach chose that time to emanate a loud rumble. His cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Maybe later,"

"Really? Your dad told me you loved pepperoni pizza. With extra cheese and mushrooms? I even remembered to order your favorite chicken wings," Kim said, watching his determination slowly but surely crumble. He swallowed hard and Kim laughed. "Interested? Now come on, bring your homework here,"

Angie wiggled in her grasp and giggled, playfully pulling at her chestnut colored hair. Kim could feel her heart melting. Angie was one gorgeous baby! Tommy and his wife were very lucky. Kim's smile faded a little. His _wife_.

"So, where's your mother?" Kim carefully questioned as Mike struggled with his mathmatics homework. He had refused her help but she's still looming near, just in case. There're some pictures in the living room, but none gave her the slightest clue of the 'mystery woman'. She could only conclude one thing: He's divorced.

As lame as this'd sound, she's nearly doing a victory dancing at the thought. _Such a cruel woman, you are, Hart._ She should be ashamed for thinking like that, but she couldn't help it. Especially if the woman was someone blonde, had blue eyes, and an Australian accent. She was **so** bad.

"She's not home," Mike answered shortly, to which Kim raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Good answer, it could be taken more than one way. "Going somewhere?"

"Not your business,"

"Don't use that tone with me, Buddy," Kim warned and Mike bit his lips. She continued in her usual warm tone. "I was only asking,"

Mike put his pencil down and turned around in his swivel chair to face her. "My mom's name is Julie. She's a very beautiful woman and my father loves her so so so much," He extended his arms as if wanted to show her the depth of his father's love for his mom. Tommy's love for his wife. Thinking that Tommy was in love with another woman gave her a minor headache.

At least it wasn't who she had thought it was. "O-kay…," Julie? Who's Julie? Julie Oliver… It didn't seem right.

Tommy's son was looking at her so intently and Kim returned his stare. Her new boss wasn't joking when he told her this kid had an attitude. Funny, but in spite of his manner, Kim still thought he was a bright, charming little boy. And the fact that Tommy was the father didn't have anything to do with it. "You like my father, don't you?"

If Aisha was here, she would crack up laughing at his boldness. Kim tried to put her best still expression when she spoke. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I know that you like him,"

Not the best answer, but hey, he's eight. Kim sighed and smoothed her hand over Angie's silky hair. The infant giggled and reached for Kim's hand, grasping her index finger tightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, _Mike_, but I don't,"

"You don't like him," Mike started again, his arms crossing over his chest. "But you love him?"

Tommy taught his son well, Kim thought with exasperation. Or maybe _Uncle_ _Jason_ did. She _so_ had to kick his butt for this. All of this. "I do like your father. He has been my friend since high school. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like him,"

Surprisingly, Mike grinned at her. The first sign of hospitality he showed ever since she stepped inside the house. He seemed satisfied but refused to elaborate further. "Good. I'm glad that it's not that silly Miss Helen came tonight. She's actually forty three but still thinks she's seventeen and just graduated high school,"

Kim grinned. Finally her effort to make a conversation was appreciated. "Does she fond of you father? Is that why you wanted to know whether or not I had a crush on him?"

Mike gave her a look that made her feel like she was twelve again; as if she had missed the obvious. "No. Because that means I don't have to compete with Dad,"

Kim nearly choked on her tea. "Excuse me?"

"You're beautiful. I like you," Mike said with a frown.

"Thanks you, but we'll talk about that in the future," Kimberly said, swallowing her smile. "Right, Angie?" Kim tickled the baby and she squealed in delight. Mike seemed content with her answer.

"Now you may call me 'Mike'," He declared with a tinge of cockiness in his voice, a wide smile growing across his feature before he returned to his homework. _And it took Tommy months to give her signs that he was interested in her._

_Beautiful_… What a painful reminder, Kim thought sourly.

--

Tommy threw his keys to the table near the door and made his way to the living room. The TV was off but the pizza box was laying on the table. As he loosened his tie, Tommy opened the box and found three pieces left. The house was quiet, but it was nearly eleven so the children must have gone to bed. Tommy shrugged off his jacket and headed upstairs.

He slowly turned the doorknob to Mike's room and when he pushed it open, his laughter almost escaped him. Kimberly was sleeping on Mike's bed, with Angie cradled in her arms. What cracked him up was the bulge under Kim's white shirt. Didn't take a genius to figure that Mike, who was dozing against Kim's stomach, had shoved the cushion under Kim's shirt. He hated to break the Kodak moment, but he had to wake Kim from her slumber.

He lifted Mike off Kim and he simply rolled over. Tommy gently shook Kim's shoulder and the petite former pink ranger moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times to focus her eyes.

"Kim,"

"Oh, hey," Tommy scooped Angie to his arms and the baby cooed softly. He kissed the side of her head and she sighed in contentment.

"How many months to go?" Tommy teasingly asked the still disoriented brunette. Kim looked radiant with her small rounded belly. "Funny, but how could I not notice that you're expecting a kid when I first saw you?"

"What?" Kim brought herself up and groaned. She pulled out the pillow and gave Tommy a dirty look. If only he wasn't holding Angie in his arms, the soft stuff would have landed on his face. "You must be proud, _Dad_,"

"Don't look at me," Tommy's eyes glistened with mirth. Kim threw the covers away and he stepped back to give her some rooms. "How about you go downstairs and after I put Angie inside her crib, we talk?"

Right… Then she could know who the heck Julie was and why the wedding invitation never reached her. Kim nodded and after tousling Mike's hair, she stood up. They're both in for a long evening.

"Kimberly… Marry me," Mike mumbled to his pillow and this time Tommy snickered. Kim sent him a desperate look.

"That's your son, alright,"

* * *

**:: Thanks for reading! Please review, no flame though. No more oneshots for a while, at least I hope so. I'll try to concentrate in finishing my series first. Expect an update for either **_**TSTM&TS**_** or **_**NBE**_** after this ;)**

**- Yuuri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Power Rangers**

**:: Thank you so much for the reviews, guys : ) This is the next one, hope you like it. **

* * *

**//Chapter Three//**

Kimberly sipped her hot chocolate and put the old Olympic mug on the table near the printer. Keeping one eye at Janice Brown's office door, Kim opened a new window and checked her emails. The marketing manager could be such an annoyance sometimes. However, she had to admit that working in a PR company wasn't really bad. There's not much work to do, except if she counted those countless times her senior friend, Victoria Woods, asked her to make hot coffee with no sugar and cream because she's on a diet program. Thinking about the former model who sat in the booth next to her was enough to make her roll her eyes.

'_Dear Jason…_

_You perfectly knew that I was going to stay in Reefside but had you ever said anything about your bestfriend, Tommy Oliver? Oh, no, my bad, __**Doctor**__ Tommy Oliver. You can't forget that title; he worked his ass off for that. Anyway, I don't mean to flame you or something like that, I just want you to know that we're friends now. You know, Tommy and I. We talked yesterday and you know what? We kissed and made up. Literally. Really, I won't lie to you. Oh, Jase… He's still the best kisser ever. The first time our lips touched for almost a decade, I was seeing stars. We made out like a couple of teenagers in high school. That was the first time, and after that… WOW, we didn't even make it to his bedroom. He's still the same loving Tommy I remembered. He was so gentle and boy, did he have sexy ass! Hmm… Maybe you still remember about that-- his ass. You two used to shower together after those work outs! You know that I'm still grateful for your information back then. I mean, you checked out his ass for me! That birthmark _was_ there, Jase 'grins'. I know you must want to know all the dirty details, but I don't think Tommy will tell you the complete story, so that's why I send you this email. _

_I know you had your reasons for not telling me… I still love you, Jason, my one and only brother. _

**NOT! **

_Geez, Jase, what the heck were you thinking? First, please, please don't believe one mushy crap above. Well, instead of the first sentece, that is. I know it disgusted you as it did me, but you deserved it. How could you lie to me?? You're so dead, buddy. You know the PR Company I'm working at, right? Well, later I found out that its Tommy's friend's. Simon (that's his name) asked me to babysit Tommy's children. You must have known about Mike and Angie. Yep, David's kids. Another bombshell for me. I didn't even know Tommy had a _BROTHER_! Another reason to kill __**you**__. You should be grateful that I'm not there because I, with no doubt, would kick your sorry ass. I knew Tommy was always a tender subject but well, I think I deserved to know about David._

_Okay, I'll end this right here. You owe me BIG, you hear me? B.I.G._

_- Kim_

_P.S: Thanks for the stuffed Winnie the Pooh. Maybe you forgot, but you gave me a stuffed polar bear last year. Is there something I need to know about you and bears? You're not… You know that Aisha is dating Rocky, right?' _

Kim clicked the SEND button and leaned back. Although their talk was mostly about the past, it was indeed a long conversation they had yesterday. It was almost two in the morning when she drove back home. They had to catch up again sometimes. It's nice to finally bring everything up in the open. She was glad that he finally knew why she sent him that 'Dear Tommy' letter. It had been so depressing to have the man you loved so three thousand miles away. As much as she loved him, she couldn't handle a long distance relationship. It hurt so much. She had been selfish, she knew that, but what's the point in thinking about it now? She couldn't change anything.

Tommy showed her David's pictures last night and at the first glance she could tell that they're related. David and Tommy both had chocolate dark eyes, though Tommy had softer feature. David and Julie died in a plane crash one year prior, leaving their two children under Tommy's care. _No wonder Mike resembled Tommy so much. Tommy is his uncle and he and David were like twins._

The knowledge of Tommy was still a single, hot young guy, had lifted tons of bricks from her shoulders.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" A soft voice called out. Kim straightened her back and looked at the pretty face of Victoria. Yesterday her hair was blonde and now she's pulling a Lucy Liu. Maybe tomorrow she'd go Bruce Willis. That definitely would make her day.

"Yes, Vicky?" Kim opened a new Ms.Word document and offered a small grin. She knew how her colleague hated to be called by the nickname. She said it was too unlady-like. _Oh, please._

"You do know that it is forbidden to use the office internet for your own private leisure, don't you?" Victoria took off her glasses and narrowed her eyes.

"Perfectly," The former pink ranger nodded her head seriously. "I wonder who would do that. We're not paid to check out the latest fashion in Paris or Milan. But just between us? I loveee that Versace pink stiletto so much," Kim gushed as she watched Victoria's face go crimson. Kim was going back from the restroom the other day when she walked passed Vicky's desk. She's not the only one who 'used the office internet for her own private leisures'. "And those sparkly gems along the straps are gorgeous. Do you know which one that I mean?" Kim asked sweetly.

Instead of answering her question, Victoria lifted her chin up and walked away. "Kevin wants that print-outs about the shoes company in Jersey he asked you. And Kim, could you get me another cup of coffee? No sugar and no cream,"

"Alright, alright," Kim collected a blue map with NJ written in red letters. She walked to Vicky's desk and took her bright pink mug. Kim peered inside the glass; there's still about three inches coffee. Chewing her lips, Kimberly looked around. When she felt the situation was safe, Kimberly grabbed Victoria's exotic plant and poured the dark, thick liquid over the top soil. "I'm so sorry, but blame your owner for being such an annoying person,"

Kevin was a nice thirty four year old Texan that by chance was a big fan of an English footbal team, Chelsea. Instead of the picture of his wife and twins, he put a picture of his all time favorite group on his desk. This afternoon was unlike any other day; Kevin wore _The Blues_ cap over his bald head.

"Kev, this is the report that you wanted," Kim handed him the map, glancing at his computer and saw another picture of Frank Lampard. Kim was never interested in soccer but she'd got to admit that the guy was kind of cute. "Is that all?"

Kevin studied the document and gave a nod of approval. "Great, now you go to the Meeting Room. Simon requested for your presence,"

"Simon?"

"Don't make him wait,"

Kim took the elevator to the 5th floor. Kim walked out as the floor indicator chimed and the door glided open. She was wondering what this was all about. Why did he ask her to go to the Meeting Room and not his office? Her face broke into a mischievous grin. Maybe he'd finally come to his senses.

She smoothed down her black pencil skirt before knocking. Kim thought she heard Simon clear his throat and she pushed the door open. The triangle sized room was empty, but the Plasma TV was on. There's noone there. Kim was about to turn back when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

Her heart seized in her throat. Okay… Wasn't this a little too friendly? She swore, if Simon kissed her or did anything unappropriate, she would…_Wait_. Kim sniffed the air and her eyebrows rose involuntarily. Simon's hand smelled faintly of chocolate. And since when did his hand become so… small?

"Surprise!"

Kim swirled around and her eyes widened in shock. Michael Trueheart was grinning so wide, showing a set of white teeth. There're chocolate smudges on his cheeks but he didn't seem to care.

"What are you doing here?" Kim miraculously yelped, watching the kid jump from the chair. "Where's Simon?"

"He's not here but he told me to give you this," Mike pulled out a folded paper from his pocket. "He _commanded_ you to accompany me,"

What? Did he just say her boss ordered her to babysit Mike? Again? Kim took the paper and read. _'Kim, can you do me a favor? Please keep an eye on Mike until he goes home later this evening. You can do your job later, Kev will understand. I hope you don't mind. –Simon.'_

Seriously, if she'd wanted to be a babysitter, she wouldn't have applied for this job.

Kim looked at the television across the room and realized that Simon wouldn't watch Barneys. The former gymnast sighed. It's not that she didn't like Mike, she did. He's a good kid, but oh, come on!

"Angie?" Kim looked around for the infant. She missed the baby girl, but she couldn't just come and knock at Tommy's door to visit her, could she?

"She's with Aunt Mary, our neighbour," Mike explained when saw Kim's blank expression and walked back to stand in front of the TV.

"Then…Why are you here?" Kim stammered. Having a hyperactive boy running all over the so-formal-meeting room didn't feel right in her eyes.

"Because I want to," Mike clicked off the television and turned to look at her bashfully. "I'm hungry,"

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Kim questioned. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She didn't have to listen to Vicky's continuous complaints about the weather in Alaska, her Swedish boyfriend and that boring diet program. Just look at the bright side, Kimberly. _You've got to spend your day with Tommy's so-,_ _nephew_. It had been fairly confusing for her because Mike called both Tommy and David 'father'.

"McDonalds? I want a cheeseburger, french fries and coke," Mike grinned cheekily and flopped down on one of the leather chairs. "Please,"

"Fine, let's go," Kim held out her hand but he only stared at it. "There's McDonalds downstairs," She enlightened.

Mike pouted a perfect Tommy's pout. That boy learnt a lot in just one year. "I'm tired. We're playing basketball in school and I sprained my ankle,"

"Yeah, right. You're jumping up and down just ten minutes ago, remember?" Kim chided gently.

"Kim… You know I like you. A lot. But I still will tell my uncle that you on purpose spilled coffee on your friend's pretty plant," Mike whispered.

"What do you mean?" She didn't see him there, how could he know about that?

"I won't tell you how I knew that, but I will tell my uncle when he returns," Mike said once again, more persistent this time. At Kimberly's pale face, his smile blossomed. "But I won't if you buy me a cheeseburger, french fries and coke,"

Kim snorted and folded her arms in front of her chest. "You're not threatening me, are you?" She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed by an EIGHT year old. "Your father won't be thrilled if he knows,"

"Or I'll tell that lady myself," Mike stood up, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Fine!" Kim grabbed his arm, feeling her face turn pink. "I'll go. You just wait here, okay? Watch… Barneys or Powerpuff Girls, Barbies or whatever,"

"I don't watch Barbies!" Mike protested.

--

"Oh, finally," Kim tiredly looked at the sleeping boy. After finishing his McDonalds, he asked her for a Haagen-Daaz Ice Cream bar and she had to walk for fifteen minutes for that, and don't forget those two bars of Snickers. His beloved uncle didn't leave him with any money, leaving Kim paying for all the meals. She had thought he would settle down after he finished eating, probably watching more cartoons in cable. Boy, could she be more wrong.

After regained his energy back, Mike wanted to play hide and seek. He had chosen to hide in the toilet, _gent's_ toilet. She had to endure all those weird looks given by her co-workers coming out of the restroom when she's practically begging for Mike to come out.

"_Now, aren't you tired?" Kim asked, putting her hands on his shoulders. She held him in place, just in case he decided to run away again. _

"_No, are you?" _

_If she had known she would spend two hours chasing the little daredevil, she wouldn't have worn the three inches heels she just bought last weekend. The elevator opened and Kim almost sighed heavily when Victoria walked out. Vicky burst out laughing and shook her head. _

"_So here you are," Victoria glanced at Mike, who smiled up at Kim meaningfully. "This fits you better. Maybe next time you can babysit my neighbour? Mrs. Owen just gave birth last month," _

"_I don't need a babysitter!" Mike shouted just like he did when he met Kim for the first time, his small fist banging at the wall. "I'm eight!" _

"_Geez, Kim, watch that boy," Victoria smirked and walked away. _

_Kim had let Mike drag her to this room. It was similar to Simon's office but smaller and it also didn't have a television. However, the office was completed with a recliner and a tempting sofa. _

"_Are we allowed to be here?" Kim reluctantly said and leaned weakly against the cold wall. She had had her grand tour at her first day working, but she'd never been in this particular office before. _

"_This is Uncle's office, so it's okay,"_

_Mike moved to stand before her and he grabbed her hand, pulling her down at his level. He cupped her left ear with his hands and whispered, "I won't tell your secret," Then to add to her surprise, he smooched her cheek. _

Now he was sleeping like an angel. Kim chuckled when she remembered her attempt to put the boy to sleep.

"_Mike, why don't we try a new game?" Kim carefully asked. _

"_What game?" _

"_Playing dead," Kim answered with a wan smile and got a frown in return. "What's wrong?" _

_Mike wandered around the office and stopped in front of the replicas of Van Gogh's Sunflowers. He paid a closer look and said, "You can't fool me," _

I so had to ask for extra wage for this_, Kim thought then closed her eyes and massaged her head. _

"_Sing me a song, and then I'll sleep. Mom used to do that all the time," Mike insisted. He sat on the couch and laid his head on Kim's lap. "Come on!" Kim was trying to recall a lullaby but Mike cut in. "Sing something from Linkin Park," _

"_What?" Kim asked, puzzled. So now Tommy had started to listen to rock bands. But time passed and there're many things that she didn't know._

"_You do know there's a band called Linkin Park, right?" Mike opened his eyes and looked at her skeptically as if she was coming from the 70s. _

"_I know," _

"_Good," Mike snuggled closer, resting his hands on his chest like a mummy. "I'd like to hear Somewhere I Belong, or Faint. Both would do," _

_Kim didn't know whether she had to laugh or cry. "I know them but it doesn't mean I know their songs," _

"_Geez, Kim! You don't know?" The way Mike talked made Kim feel like she was the eight year old girl here._

_Kim was tempted to shove his head off her lap but decided wouldn't be that heartless. "Listen, _Michael_. Do you remember that you said you wanted to marry me someday in the future?" His face reddened and Kim fought off a smirk. She had guessed correctly; he didn't realize that he had _proposed_ to her when he was asleep. How cute. Mike was ready to protest but Kim quickly put her finger over his lips. "Either you close your eyes and sleep now or I'll sing Merry Christmas for you," _

_Mike pouted and turned to lie on his side. Kim rested her head against the back of the couch. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes._ _Now she felt a bit better_.

She guessed she'd fallen asleep because when she woke up, it was almost five o'clock.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked, stunned. Kicking the door close with his leg, he loosened his tie and leaned his body against the file cabinet. "What are you doing here?"

"Tommy!" Kim gasped. "Wait a minute, what are _you_ doing here? Are you here to get Mike?"

"Well, yeah, but… This is my office," Tommy took off his glasses and slipped them in his pocket.

"YOUR office?" Kim gulped, her mouth opening and closing but no words came out. But didn't Mike say this was Simon's? _Uncle_ Simon's? The next second the realization kicked in. Oh great, so not only Tommy was his 'Father', Tommy was also his 'Uncle' as well. Tommy **was** his uncle, but... Mike was definitely something. "You work here?"

"Well, it's a long story, but technically I'm Simon's partner,"

"_Excuse me_?" Kim stared at the handsome face of Tommy Oliver who seemed amused watching the color draining from Kim's face.

Tommy licked his lips, making Kim's heart jump. He regarded him with a bright smile that she used to love. "That's right. I'm your boss,"

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading and please let me ****know what you think because your reviews spur me to update. No flame though. Expect more Tommy/Kim-ness next time. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: Thanks for the reviews :) I want to finish this story as soon as I can, so here is the next chappie. There're might be around two or three more chapters left. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**// 4.**

Kim walked back to her desk with a bright smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Simon had appreciated her efforts to 'babysit' Michael the other day. Unfortunately for her, there's no extra wage coming, but that sexy smile Simon flashed her was enough to make her day. Of course, he told her there might be a 'next time', but he definitely was only joking. She had been hoping there would be a dinner invitation this time, but then again, her schedule was pretty tight this weekend.

She had made a quick stop refilling Vicky's mug (again!), and when she put the mug on Victoria's desk, her eyes caught a glimpse of a picture of Vicky and her boyfriend kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower at night. She snorted when seeing Vicky lift her right leg, obviously the side-effect of looking at the cover of too many trashy romance novels. Since Vicky wasn't there, Kimberly took some time to study the plant sitting near the computer. Was it just her imagination or the leaves looked a bit purplish-red this morning?

"What are you doing?" A voice snapped her observation and Kim quickly put the pot back.

"Hey, Vicky," Kim tried to answer as casually as she could, ignoring Vicky's displeased frown. Victoria pushed her auburn hair off her shoulder and moved her stare to her precious plant. "I was just… admiring your plant. Did you get it in Arizona?"

"No," Vicky's cold reply tempted Kim to hit something.

"Well then, that's your coffee," Kim gestured at the pink mug as she walked passed her taller companion. "Enjoy,"

Kim pulled her chair and sat down, immediately kicking off her shoes under her desk. Again, she broke the rules and clicked the email icon on the right corner of the screen. First thing first, she deleted random advertisements about cheap and effective ways to make _her_ penis longer and larger, and clicked on Jason's reply to her email yesterday. It wasn't there when she checked her inbox last night, so maybe he just read it this morning. The first sentence had already made raise her guard.

'_Kimberly Ann Hart,_

_Thank you for the email. I felt so loved, Honey. _

_Oh wow, I mean, WOW. You nearly got me for a sec there. I thought you really had sex with the fearless leader after you confessed everything. I was worried because Mike and Angie were still in the house. Mike isn't a heavy sleeper; a light voice can wake the litte guy and I didn't know if you're good at being discreet. But well, since you also explained that the story was actually a lie, let's forget about that, shall we? _

_Oh, and the reason I didn't tell you about Tommy living there, was simply because you had warned me via email about three years ago, saying that you didn't want to know anything about him. In case you forget, just read the attachment _; ) _You didn't know Tommy had a brother? Well, I thought Rocky or Aisha had told you, b__ut due to some unmentionable things, you just didn't want to talk about it._ _As for the plane crash, you were in Paris at that time, but we contacted you, really. If I remember correctly, you're helping your mom and stepdad move to the new apartment. _

_Anyway, here you go, the most important thing that you need to know, Missy. _

_We've been friends for like, what, ten, twelve, fifteen, twenty years? The thing is, I __know__ you, Kim. You're my little sister and even though I know about your secret crush towards me when we were eight, I still care and love you like a sister…. I KNOW that what you told me was actually your heart's desire. You wanted to peel his clothes off and did those wicked things to him. Just admit it already... Or you're too shy? You made me want to help you out, Kimmie._

_And that's why, I copied your email (the first paragraph only), and send it to him. To Tommy. 'grins'_

Kim nearly spit out the tea in her mouth when she read the deadly sentence. "Jason…," Kim growled and scrolled down, pushing herself to continue reading the message while at the same time feeling her heart beating so fast that she thought she could hear it. She stood up from her office chair and leaned her face closer to the monitor to make sure she didn't miss a single word.

_Kim? Are you still there? Because the last time you received a surprise, you fainted. _

_Yep, I sent it to him so… Just watch it, okay? If you meet him and there's this funny look on his face, it's not because you have spinach on your teeth, but because he has read my email. Yours. I sent him the email about ten minutes ago, if you are curious. _

_Trust me, Kim. One day you'll thank me for doing this. _

_Well, so yeah, I just want to tell you that. Call me, okay. Don't be a stranger. I miss you. _

_P.S.: You know what I found last night? The Batman pillow you gave me two years ago. Does that mean you dated Bruce Wayne? You know that he's only a cartoon character, right? Geez, Kim, of course I know that Aisha is dating Rocky! Since when do I need a reason to send you stuffed bears? You and your twisted mind…._

_P.P.S: And look what I've got here. The Kermit keychain you got me from Japan. Is there something that I need to know about you and Adam? You do aware that Adam and Tanya are married, don't you?_

_You know I love you._

_- Jason_

Kim couldn't believe he did that to her! Jason. Jason Scott, a person who she always considered as her brother. She didn't need to read Jason's attachment; she still vaguely remembered about what she had told him. Plus, the memories of the email she sent him yesterday was still plenty fresh in her mind. _'Didn't make it to his room…, he's still the best kisser ever…, he's so gentle… made out like high school teenagers…, he has sexy ass...'_

She was doomed.

"Kimberly?"

Kim stared blankly at the monitor for a few seconds before lifting her head. Sydney Myers was standing beside her desk and smiling at her. "What's up?" She asked, her voice still wavering from the astonishment.

The redhead pulled her curly hair up to a messy ponytail as she said, "Lunch time. I'm craving for that French Vanilla Cappuccino,"

Kimberly's eyes moved back to her computer. She was so stunned that she didn't even know how to react. How dare he did that to her! Jason of all people? How could she face Tommy ever again? Maybe, just maybe, he would think that Jason was only pulling a sick joke. _Yeah, right…_

"Let's go, girl,"

--

As usual, Sydney dragged her to their usual spot-- the table near the wide glass window. Syd had told her that it was a good tactic to check out cute guys inside _and_ outside the café. That was right, though, because in her third day visiting this small cozy coffee bar, there's a guy named Daniel came over and asked for her number.

"My ideal guy is someone…," Sydney paused to think while her mouth was busy munching a brownie. "Tall, good looking definitely, has dark captivating eyes that can make my knees turn to a blob of jello and… I don't know. Dark hair? I never interested in blonds. But I love Brad Pitt. He's too hot to be ignored. Oh, and Prince William also," Syd closed her eyes and purred dreamily. Kim chuckled. Syd was probably imagining herself playing polo with the future King of Wales.

That sounded like _my_ ideal guy, Kim thought sadly as she added more sugar to her coffee. Tommy had explained to her that he was once a high school science teacher. The job was practically dominating his life that he barely had time to be with Mike and Angie. The two children were still pretty upset from their parents' death which was very understandable. Angie was too little to understand, but for Mike, it had been a really tough time.

"_He hated me when he first came here," Tommy said while he watched the boy sleeping on her lap. "And he hasn't accepted the fact that David and Julie have gone. That's why sometimes he'll call me 'Dad' while some other times I'm his uncle,"_

As Simon's partner, he didn't have to hang around the office all day. He could bring the paperworks home. Tommy Oliver, a science teacher? That was wild. Kim grinned. He had rendered her speechless when he told her about his latest ranger experience. Sometimes she questioned herself if Tommy loved his duty as a ranger more than anything. The truth was, being a ranger was and always would be a part of him. She certainly wouldn't mind seeing Tommy in her color; minus that little skirt, that was.

"Kim!" Syd shouted, suddenly getting excited and putting down her fork. "That comes closer to my dream guy. Look at that man,"

Kim followed Syd's gaze and had to repress a loud sigh when the man Sydney meant was none other than the infamous Tommy Oliver. And he wasn't alone. "That's Tommy," She commented dryly, for a moment forgetting about Jason's email.

"Yeah, that's him," Sydney picked up her fork once again as her eyes glued to the two figures walking together towards the building entrance.

Kim's eyes never wavered from the tall man that had been the love of her life. Out of the blue, Tommy stopped and turned around. She quickly lifted her hand to cover her face. _No, no…Urgh, Jason will pay for this!_

"Kim, are you okay?"

"Yes," She peeked from between her fingers and exhaled when Tommy was nowhere to be seen. They would have to meet some time; he was her _boss_ anyway. They're working in the same company, the same building. The only good thing was that they didn't work on the same floor. "Who's that girl?"

"Minnie Miller. She used to work for the company, but she quit. I don't have any idea how they could've known each other because Tommy's a new guy, you know? He's only been here for like, six or seven months,"

"And Minnie is his girlfriend," Kim said quietly, feeling slightly anxious of the answers. To her surprise, Syd snorted and laughed out loud.

"God, no!" Syd looked at Kim as if the former gymnast just said something that's really ridiculous. "For your information, she's a total bitch. If you think Vicky is an annoying brat, think again. She's no match for that M2M,"

Kim released the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. That's a relief. "So… What do you think about Simon?"

--

Tommy strected out on the recliner and reached for his Xda. He was never good with computers-- he still owed Hayley a lot for helping him with the ranger business--, so this PDA came in pretty handy for him.

**1 unread message. **

There was one new email waiting and it was from Jason. His bro hardly ever sent him emails, so it must be something important. Or if his guess was correct, the email would involve one of his new employees who by chance was also Jason's bestfriend since they're in diapers.

_Hey, bro, what's up? _

_It has been a while since we last talked. How are you and those two kids? Doing well, I hope. Nothing much happened around here. I'm still thinking of moving back to Cali. Maybe we can get together and open up a karate school. _

_Have you heard from Zack? Angela is pregnant with twins! That is a really great news because Duncan surely wants baby brothers or sisters, or both, to play with._

Tommy smirked. Jason was definitely babbling. He was as bad as Rocky.

_I was reminiscing the old times when I remembered something funny. Do you remember that time when Zack accusing me for being gay? He caught me staring at your ass when we're taking a shower at the Youth Center? Lol, that was crazy! Of course you've already known what was really happened, right? Yeah, I bet Kim has told you about her special request._

_Kim?_ Tommy unconsciously licked his lips when thinking about the brunette that had once again come back into his life.

_I thought she was insane when she asked me to check out your ass, but well, she wanted to know if you really had that birthmark your mother told her. _

Kim _requested _Jason to check out **his** _ass_?

_She thought you had a really cute ass, btw. It was really sickening to hear her chattering about that over and over again. _

Tommy was shocked.She was _discussing_ **his** _ass_?

_She did tell you about that, right? Or no? Now that I think about it, I think it's supposed to be a secret. Oh well, just, don't say anything to her. But it's normal to ogle at your boyfriend's assets. It's a free country after all. Now I can't believe I'm talking about your ass. I'll have nightmares. _

_Okay…Where was I? Oh right, the karate school. Rocky might be interested… Maybe the next time I call him, I'll ask Mr. DeSantos about it. He sent me some pictures of his new house. It's great, and it even has a pool. His kids are going to love it. Hey, maybe you could bring Mike and Angie to Philly. Uncle Rocky would spoil them rotten. _

_Have you heard from Billy? Man… I think we should hold a ranger reunion or something. We need to catch up._

_Oh well, gotta run now. May the power protect you, bro._

_P.S.: Congratulations! I heard Kim work in your company? Treat her well, Tommy. Maybe you can give her bonus, or better, a date this weekend?_

_-Jase_

Tommy sat up and stared at his clasped hands. The purpose of the long email was one: to tell him that Kim used to ogle at his ass.

He raked his fingers through his hair. That wasn't criminal; even he had done the same thing once or twice… Okay, more than once or twice.

"Hey, Tommy," Simon opened the door without knocking, peeking his head in. "Get ready, the meeting is in ten minutes,"

"Alright,"

--

Kim hugged the file tighter to her chest as she stood in front of Tommy's office. Vicky had told her to give it to him since Vicky herself was busy waiting for her nails to dry. That woman really reminded Kim to Rita Repulsa sometimes, especially when she complained she had a headache this morning.

Her feet felt so heavy, but somehow, miraculously, there she was. She couldn't come in, not after that email. Jason would be a dead man as soon as she got her hands on him.

She nearly toppled over when the door in front of her face was suddenly opened, revealing the man that she had been avoiding for the last three and a half hours. Her mouth went dry and she swore her face turned even redder, if it was possible.

"Kimberly!" Tommy said, looking as surprised as she was. "Hey," He said once again, clearly lacking of fresh lines. "Wow,"

_Kimberly. Hey. Wow._ He had _absolutely_ read Jason's email. Suddenly Kim wanted to turn around and hide in the deepest hole. Tommy probably thought she's still desperately so very much in love with him, or worse, she wanted to jump him. Why did he look at her like _that_?

"Victoria asked me to give you this," Kim said after finding her voice back and handed him the file. Her eyes fell to the floor; she couldn't look at his eyes.

Tommy took the file from her hand and slipped it under his arm. Kim looked smaller when she's ducking her head down like that. His smile faded a little and he regarded her with an inquisitive look. What was she looking at? Was she checking him out _now_? The thought made him shift minutely on his feet. This pants were indeed a bit body fitting. It was uncomfortable but today was laundry day.

Why did Jason suddenly bring that up now? He knew Jason well enough to say that the red and gold ranger had something up his sleeves.

Or maybe he was just being honest.

"Is that all?" He asked softly and her eyes shot up to meet his. Was it just him or was that really a glint of nervousness he saw in her eyes?

"Yes," Kim smiled timidly and turned to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her wrist quickly. The world seemed to stand still as their eyes met and locked. Tommy marveled at the soft skin under his touch. Sure, she would always be forever beautiful in his eyes, but this present Kimberly simply took his breath away.

"Wait, I…," At her questioning look, Tommy released his grip and shoved his hands deep in his pocket. "Are you free this weekend?"

"What?" Kim looked at him suspiciously. She was a hundred percent sure that she would get another babysitting job, again.

"Why don't you come over to my house this Saturday? Mike asked me to invite you to dinner," Tommy answered, smiling bashfully. Watching her blank expression, he went on, "But of course, maybe you're busy. It's fine. He'll understand,"

"No, I was just…," She stopped, chewing her lips.

"It's okay," Tommy nodded understandingly, his voice dropping to a whisper.

Kim's brain was still processing the fact that Tommy Oliver was asking her on a date. _Not a date, a dinner,_ she reminded herself._ And not Tommy_, _it's_ _Mike_. "I'll let you know,"

"Great,"

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading, guys. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review, no flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri **


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Power Rangers.**

**:: Hi, it's me again. I hope you don't get bored of me ;) Thank you for the reviews. I'm still thinking in finishing this story in one or two more chapters, but we'll see. Here is the next chap, enjoy!**

* * *

**5.**

As Kim climbed out of the taxi, she's still thinking about the dinner invitation on Friday night. Sure, she was excited yet nervous to be able to see Tommy outside the company. The polite smile and 'curtsy' that she _had_ to do everytime they met had started to get on her nerves. She used to _hug_ and _kiss_ that man, for God's sake! She was completely aware that she worked for him, but for her, he's still the same old forgetful Tommy Oliver.

Last night, while she was watching a Charmed rerun, the thought of building the friendship to something deeper that once they'd shared crossed her mind. She had to accept that Tommy was her first love. And tried as hard as she might, she had never succeeded in finding another man who she could love as much as she loved Tommy once upon a time. But now they were two entirely different people. There's so many thing that she didn't know about him, though she had to admit, the old attraction was-, always had been there.

She didn't know if he felt the same way, anyway. All she knew was, Tommy's probably thinking she's still clinging to him, to the fairytale romance that she had destroyed almost ten years ago. She couldn't believe that he still wanted to ask her to dinner after reading Jason's email! She often caught him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Only God knows what's running through his mind. If only Jason lived next door, she would bat him with her four inches heels.

As for this weekend…Maybe she should use the rare chance to learn more about Tommy's partner, Simon Hill. Since Tommy and Simon had been friends since college, her ex could provide her all the information she wanted to know.

"Kimberly!" The short brunette bit back a loud sigh when she heard the familiar voice calling out her name. She turned around and saw the Rita wannabe walking outside the elevator and soon approaching her. "Oh, good timing,"

Kim stared at Vicky's hair today--blonde with streaks of pink here and there--, and returned her attention to the panic woman. Maybe Vicky was having a headache and forgot to bring her pill. "Hey, what's up?"

Instead of answering her question, Victoria grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the building. Vicky brought her to the fountain which was located exactly across the entrance. "I need you to go inside and look for my ring,"

"Sorry?"

Victoria answered impatiently, "I dropped my ring this morning,"

Kim's eyebrow rose. She was too stunned that it didn't even register in her mind what Vicky's doing bright and early in the morning at the fountain. Perhaps she thought it's a wishing well or something like that. "You ask _me_ to get your ring,"

"I'll have to meet a client in less than an hour. I can't let my clothes get wet," Vicky said as her eyes traveled down her elegant and professional looking suit. "So you've gotta help me,"

"Why _me_?" Kim asked, feeling slightly irritated. Vicky was waiting for _her_. Geez, she must have known about the plant.

"Because you're the one in here?" Vicky's illogical answer pissed Kim even more. She glanced at her watch and growled. "Come on! That ring is so important to me. Lukas gave it to me,"

Lukas? Wasn't Vicky's boyfriend's name was either Sebastian or Viktor? "Maybe you should ask the security to get your ring," Kim suggested calmly. "I'm sure Sascha will be more than happy to help you," It was no secret that the twenty four year old Russian had a crush on Victoria.

Vicky took a hold of the shorter woman's shoulders and looked deeply into her doe brown eyes. "Kim, _please_,"

Kim closed her eyes for a moment. If she wanted to get her revenge for everything that Vicky had done to her, now was probably the best time. However, Kim also remembered about her doing to Vicky's plant and felt the old guilt kicking in. "Oh alright,"

--

Tommy took off the black satin tie and after folding the fabric, he put it in the drawer. Next he pulled out the tie Mike had given him on Father's Day and wore it. There's a meeting that he had to attend earlier in the day and he didn't think the bright blue Superman tie would impress his clients. Mike had forced him to wear it this morning and Tommy simply didn't want to disappoint his nephew. It's kind of cool anyway; he felt 10 years younger.

When he sat down, his PDA vibrated, signaling a new message received.

_Bro! You never told me that Kim has babysitted Mike and Angie TWICE. I know that you want her to get used to be with those kids. Y' know, just in case you decide to marry her in the future. _

He knew Jason had something up his sleeve. He just knew it. Maybe one day he would be brave enough to ask Kim if she really had asked Jason to check out the birthmark on his backside. And if she's really talking about his ass nonstop at the Youth Center; giving Zack, Trini and Billy unnecessary information that they would never forget. No wonder all the guys used to give him that meaningful look. Now, ten years later, he finally knew what that's all about.

He didn't bother to reply at Jason's comment because he knew Jason wouldn't believe a word he said. Sighing, Tommy pushed his chair back and stood up. There's still a lot to do today.

--

"Jesus, Kimberly! What happened to you?" Kevin nearly dropped his magazine when the drenched and soaked Kimberly Hart walked passed his office. He opened the door wider and regarded her with concern and mirth in his blue eyes. Kim could see that Kevin was struggling not to laugh at her condition.

Kim vowed, when she and Simon finally got together, the first thing she's going to do was to ask him to do something with that… that Victoria Woods. He could fire her and she wouldn't even give a damn. It was so embarrassing to walk all the way to the fifth floor like someone who just walked through a hurricane. Her clothes were wet; her hair was a tangled mess and her pride had been trampled ruthlessly by Vicky.

Now that she thought about it, she should've just called a cab and headed home.

"Is it raining?" Kevin peeked outside the window only to find the sun rays hit him fully on the face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," She didn't know whether or not Vicky's doing it on purpose, but in her eyes, Vicky had deliberately _pushed_ her. Vicky had acted like nothing had happened and helped her to stand on her wobbly feet. With a parting pat on her shoulder, Vicky left. She _left_ her, just like that.

"You can get sick,"

"Yeah, don't worry," Kim forced a tight smile and she resumed her trip to the restroom. Vicky was definitely something. Maybe Rita and Zedd had a daughter that the ranger had missed. She stopped when she realized she was standing in front of Tommy's office. It would kill her if he caught her like this. This was almost like that one time back in high school when everything seemed to go wrong for her.

When the door opened, Kim nearly dropped her bag. Fortunately, it wasn't Tommy standing in front of her; it was Sydney.

"Well, well…Looks what the cat dragged in…," Syd whistled, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kim said shortly, her hands hugging her trembling body. With her luck, tomorrow she would catch a cold and lay sick on her bed with a thermometer between her lips.

"Come here," Syd pulled at her arm and walked back inside Tommy's office. She closed the door with her leg.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here? Tommy could be back anytime and he won't-,"

"I was told to collect some old files," Syd answered casually and pointed at a pile of papers on the coffee table. "Now, what happened to you? Okay, I think you should go change. I have extra clothes-," Her kind offer was cut by the sudden musical sound that came from the PDA laying on the desk. The two women exchanged glances and Syd leaned down to look at the caller ID. "Geez! It's her,"

Kim knew right away that Minnie was the one calling. She yelped when Syd took the multi-tasks phone with a leer crossing her beautiful face. Kim suddenly had a bad...

"You should answer this," Syd said and shoving the phone to Kim's hand.

...feeling.

"What??" Okay, it's official. It wasn't just Vicky, but _everybody_ was crazy today.

"Go ahead! You could say that you're Tommy's friend and he's on a business trip to NY and he doesn't get back till next month," Sydney said enthusiastically as the phone kept ringing. "Oh, and tell her that Tommy forgot to bring his phone. If she's smart enough, she will know that you're not just his friend," She giggled.

"Syd, quit joking," Kim replied weakly. She understood that Sydney had a vendetta against Minnie, and that Syd hated Minnie to be able to get close to Tommy, but Syd couldn't tell her to do that.

"Kim!"

"Why don't _you_ answer it?" Kim hastily put the phone back on the table.

"Because she will recognize my voice, that's why," Sydney reasoned. Before Kim could protest or say another word, the redhead pushed the talk button and put it against Kim's left ear. "Talk!" She hissed.

Staring dagger at her new and closest friend in this new town, Kim reluctantly took the phone and spoke, "Hello, good morning,"

"_Tommy? Who's this?"_

Kim's eyes went saucer when Syd gave a sign with her thumb and collect the documents from the table. "I have to give these to Janice," Syd mouthed apologetically. "You're doing great," She swiftly released her arm from Kim's grip and walked backwards towards the door. "I'll be right back,"

And with that, Syd's gone.

"_Hello? Tommy? Is that you?"_

"Sorry, it's not Mr. Oliver," Kim said in a rush. She couldn't believe it, she had been betrayed by her two bestfriends in a less than a week. She wiped her wet palm against the damp fabric of her skirt. She wouldn't act crazy or follow Sydney's suggestion. She shivered. Damn, it's cold in here! "May I help you?"

"_Who are you and why are you answering his cellphone?"_ The woman demanded for an explanation that Kim doubted she could give.

"I'm Mr. Oliver's assistant," Kim said, trying to control her voice. Right, she must not give her name. "Mr. Oliver is not in at the moment,"

"_And since when do an assistant get to answer his private line?" _

Kim rolled her eyes. Minnie would tell Tommy and when that time came, she's dead. "May I know who am I speaking to?"

Surprisingly, her question wasn't ignored. _"It's Minnie, Minnie Miller,"_

Sydney's story about the woman suddenly clouded Kim's mind. _'You know, Sascha told me that he caught them necking in his office one night, but well, I'm sure that's not true. Oh, have I mentioned that she's only in her bra and thong while Tommy was totally naked? But once again, I believe that's bullshit.'_ Without realizing it, Kim asked sweetly, "Mini as in little or tiny, or Minnie as in Minnie Mouse?"

_Kimberly! What the heck are you saying?!_

"_Excuse me?" _Minnie's voice rose one octave higher and Kim winced.

"I, I don't want to misspell your name," Kimberly said, thinking guiltily about her aunt that by change had the same name as this woman. _Bad Kimmie!_

When Minnie answered, Kim almost lost it here and there and burst out laughing. _"It's the later. Minnie as in Minnie… Mouse,"_

This was priceless. It's a shame that Sydney wasn't there to hear it. Kim's mouth was already half-opened when she heard Tommy's voice.

MY GOD!

"_Who's this? What's your name?"_

"Great, I'll make sure Mr. Oliver to call you back. Have a nice day," Kim quickly ended the conversation and for a moment she just froze, every cell of her body refusing to move. There she was, standing in Tommy's office, wet from head to toe and holding _his_ PDA in her hand.

"Yeah, Simon, that would work," Tommy's voice was heard once again and Kim's heart lurched to her throat when the door opened slightly. "What? Say it again,"

Kimberly could see his arm holding the doorknob. She quickly put the cellphone on its original place and looked around. He mustn't see her here. She had humiliated herself enough in front of Tommy, thanks to Jason. Having no other choice, Kim dropped to her hands and knees and crawled under the table. Her hands just pushed the chair back when Tommy's voice filled the room.

"Nice try, but I think I'll pass,"

"Oh, killjoy," Simon's thick Australian accent replied. "We haven't met them for like forever,"

Kim pulled herself to a tight ball, hugging her knees to her chest. For a few moments, she listened to her bosses discussing last night's game. She's probably creating a wet spot on the carpet, but she just didn't care. Then there was silence.

"I've missed you," Simon said with a soft, gentle voice.

The next thing she knew, a passionate growl followed by the sound of 2 people kissing filled the air. No matter how she strained her hearing, though, she couldn't hear the female counterpart responding. It was then that realization struck. The moans originated from two guys.

Kim was ready to shoot herself. The scene seemed to continue forever that Kim had to cover her ears with her hands. It was too much to take. After long moments, she faintly heard Simon purr and say,

"We better stop. I have another meeting anyway, Key' Tom?"

"Hmm, fine,"

Another long, noisy kiss and someone slammed the door close. Then, the silence fell over the office all over again like a warm blanket.

It was a minute later that Kim managed to speak. She brought her hands down from her ears to her pounding chest. "Oh my…," She needed to lay down. "Oh geez," She fanned her face with her hand and used her leg to kick the leather office chair away to give her room to breathe. "Oh boy…,"

Her palms were cold and wet. It's understandable enough since she just found out that the man that she thought could be a perfect candicate to be her future husband had an affair with the man that she always considered as her first love. Tommy and Simon were… She didn't even want to think about _that_ possibility.

"Oh my God,"

* * *

**:: I know I shouldn't end it right there, but well… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think, no flame though. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers**

**:: Thank you for everyone who had reviewed the last chapter. This is the sixth chappie, a bit longer than the last. Once I finish this story, I'll continue TSTM&TS. Enjoy!**

* * *

**6.**

Kimberly stared blankly at the half-eaten pizza in her hand. She had completely lost her appetite. Today was such a calamity Kimberly all over again, she thought as she chewed the pizza which tasted like rubber. It was with lots and lots of efforts that she could walk back to her desk in one piece without shouting to the world about what she had…heard. Now her dream went 'poof'. It's gone, leaving her all alone with her loneliness.

_Tommy was gay. _

_Simon was gay. _

_Tommy and Simon were lovers. _

That was more outrageous than Britney's 55 hour Las Vegas marriage.

Kim, in her infinite wisdom, hadn't told anyone about the shocking news about her bosses. Yep, _bosses_; not just one of them, but both. The two hot guys leading the company were officially off the market. She was completely cool with homosexuality, she had nothing against it. Even one of her closest friends in Florida had preferences for men only. But this was different; this was her Tommy with her Simon. Maybe this was her karma for liking two guys at once.

But wait… Tommy _did_ date her and Katherine, so perhaps he wasn't gay but… bi? _Oh boy_… She inhaled a deep breath of air and buried her face in her hands. She never thought of losing Tommy not to another woman, but to another man.

Kim finally gave up and put her pizza back on the plate. She settled back on her couch and fanned her face with a newspaper. Okay, this was too much for her brain. She couldn't handle it. How about tomorrow? It's bad enough that Tommy had already known about her email to Jason and now THIS?? How could she face him without acting stupid? How about that dinner?

Her reverie was cut off when the phone on the table rang, bringing her to stand on her feet to retrieve the cordless. Before answering, she laid back and put a wet cloth over her eyes. "Hello,"

"_Hey, Kimmie! What's up?"_ Jason's joyful voice replied back.

Kim automatically sat up and the towel dropped to the floor. "Whoa… Jason?"

"_What?"_ He chided her with a mock huff. _"I'm hurt, Kim. I just went home after 9 hours working at the dojo, tired and all, and you just, 'Whoa' me,"_

"Hey, Jase, I'm sorry, I just have lots to think about," Kim said warily.

"_What's wrong? You don't sound so hot. You're still thinking about my email?"_ Jason laughed good-naturedly, making Kim want to smack him if only it was possible. _"Don't sweat it. Did Tommy say something to you?"_

"No," Kim answered a bit too hurriedly. She felt her heart racing and her blood rushing through her veins once the name was mentioned. "Why did you suddenly bring that up?" Did Jason know? Did he know about Tommy? How could he not tell her! Or maybe Tommy had warned Jason not to tell anyone, including her?

"_Okay, something has definitely happened_," Jason said with his ex-leader voice that she sometimes hated, and this _was_ one of those rare times.

"No, absolutely not. What could happen around here, Jase? Nothing. Nada. Tommy's been good, he didn't make rangers again," Kim answered awkwardly. She bit her lips hard. Jason had known her long enough to tell that she was a nervous wreck right now.

"_Aha, so there's something up with Tommy,"_ Jason concluded, his voice was filled with satisfaction. _"What? You two really have kissed and made up? Maybe doing naughty thing in his office… I've been there and it's pretty secluded,"_

At Jason's remark, her creative brain provided images of Tommy and Simon doing naughty things in Tommy's secluded office and she blushed to the root of her hair. Did that mean Jason had no clue at all about Tommy's… sexual orientation?

Unfortunately, the original red ranger misintepreted her sudden silence.

"_Oh cool, it's 'bout time, sis. I'm so going to grill him about that," _

"No!" Kim quickly shouted, swinging her legs off the sofa until they touched the cold surface of the floor. "We didn't, he's…,"

"_He's what,"_

He's gay. "Nothing," Kim wouldn't tell anyone about what had happened this afternoon, not even Jason, the man that she had known since the first grade. It wouldn't be fair to Tommy.

"_You're no fun. Anyway, I've to tell you something. I should've told you this a long time ago, but well, I just couldn't and decided to wait," _

Kim's heart sank to the deepest pit of her stomach. This was it. Jason's going to tell her that Tommy was actually never loved her, or worse, Tommy used to nurture a crush on her long-time bestfriend! She stood up and paced in her small living room. No, she wasn't ready for this.

"Jason," Kim squaked.

"_Kim, I have to confess that-,"_

"No, Jase, please…Please don't tell me that Tommy is actually-,"

Out of nowhere, _Zack'_s voice chimed in, _"He lied to you, sis,"_

"Gay,"

"WHAT?" Jason, Zack and Kim simultaneously shouted, taken aback for two completely different reasons.

"Is'hatKimbrley?" Another muffled voice queried and Kim could only stared the phone in horror. Rocky.

_Oh shit._

--

"Janice, did you see Kimberly?" Tommy asked the middle aged woman standing by the file cabinet. He had been searching for the petite former pink ranger since this morning but he couldn't find her. Victoria said she wasn't absent today but Kim always seemed to disappear everytime he checked on her.

Janice pushed her glasses back up with her finger and frowned, glaring at the younger man. "Kimberly Hart? Is there something wrong? Something that I should know about? Is she missing?"

"Nah, nothing happened," Tommy hastened to assure his marketing manager. Janice was one temperamental, moody woman and the last thing he wanted was to get Kim into troubles. "I was just asking…There're some letters that she needs to type," He said again after receiving another disapproving look. He knew Janice was thinking that he's too young to lead this company, or any companies for that matter. "Sorry to bother you," He smiled politely and closed the door.

It was not possible to leave a message for Kim--Vicky had been staring at him funny since the first time he asked her about Kim--, so he decided to PM her.

_Kim, where are you? If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you're hiding from me. Anyway, about tonight. Could you come earlier? Maybe we can talk before dinner. Say… 6 pm? - T_

He was talking on the phone with his newest client when his Xda vibrated. He twirled the stylus once before he tapped the screen a few times. Tommy couldn't help but frowned when he read Jason's text message.

'_Hey, Bro. If you want to talk… Just give me a call, 'K?'_

"Yeah, I understood Ms. Drew. I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed. Great, have a nice day to you too. Good afternoon," Once the conversation finished, he opened Rocky's email that he received last night.

'_Hey T. What's up, man! Do you remember Josh? My friend from San Diego? The one that you said wasn't too bad? He's married now.' _

Since it came from Rocky, he didn't think much of it. But now with Jason sent a same confusing message… Did he miss something here?

--

Kimberly glanced at her watch. 5.46 pm. Damn, she had come too early. Avoiding Tommy for the last 24 hours was not an easy task, but here she was. She walked right into his house and perhaps after the dinner was over, everything might not be the same again. That was a risk that she's willing to take.

'_Jason… Are you in speaker?' Kim yelped after her shock subsided._

'_Did you just say Tommy was gay?' Jason asked again. His voice was more concerned than interested. _

'_Who's gay?' Rocky chirped. It looked like he had swallowed whatever he had in his mouth. 'Tommy's gay?'_

Kim pressed the doorbell and waited. She had been so shocked that she forgot asking Jason about the lie Zack mentioned. Honestly, it upset her that Tommy didn't tell her about that, but maybe he was just not ready. _He will tell you when he wants to, when he feels the time is right_. She wouldn't lie; it hurt. But he was her bestfriend before they began dating so if she couldn't offer her love, at least she hoped he wouldn't refuse her friendship.

The door opened and Mike cheered happily, "Kimberly!" He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad that you could make it. When Dad said you'd come, I thought he was joking,"

"Hey, kiddo," Kim returned the sweet gesture and Mike stepped away with a pout.

"Don't call me that,"

"Sorry, Mike," Kim ruffled Mike's brown hair and looked around, letting the little kid drag her inside the house. Kim had to stifle her laugh when she saw the Powerpuff Girls was on. Mike seemed to catch her meaningful look and quickly ran to turn off the TV. "Where's Tommy?"

Mike sat down on the sofa. "At the office,"

"Office?" Kim asked, surprised. Wasn't he the one who told her to come earlier? Oh great, don't tell her that was his dirty trick to get her look after his children! "Then… How about Angie?"

"Upstairs, napping,"

Kim looked at the magazines and newspapers scattered all over the floor, the dirty coffee mugs and even some of Tommy's clothes. He couldn't be… forgot about the dinner, right? Because for her, it seemed like he wasn't expecting anybody. "Did Tommy leave you two alone in this house?"

"No, he's in his study room," Mike answered with a smile and Kim's face relaxed. He patted the empty spot next to him and Kim reluctantly sat. "He said he had something to do,"

'_Wanted to talk' my ass, Oliver_… Kim silently swore under her breath. She sighed heavily and for a moment asked Mike about his day at school. After about ten minutes, she craned her neck to the direction of Tommy's study room. "What is your father doing? Does he even know I'm here already?" Mike's small shoulders rose in a shrug, as if he wanted to tell her that it wasn't something new. "Maybe you should tell him?"

"I will not disturbing him," Mike stated sternly and a bit frighteningly.

"Well, then, let's meet your sister, shall we? I missed her," Kim smiled and got up. Mike's expression changed and his mouth curved into a pout. Picking up the sign, she went on, "I missed you too. Come on,"

Angie had opened her eyes when Kim and Mike entered the nursery. Kim quickly scooped the baby into her arms and snuggled her close. Angie recognized her immediately and giggled. "Mike, you haven't showered, have you," Kimberly said, recalling the first time she babysitted the Trueheart's. The boy had opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand. "Don't lie to me, buddy. It won't work,"

"But-,"

"Go,"

"I hate it when you treat me like a kid," He whined but complied nonetheless.

"Oh Sweety, what are you talking about. You are a kid," Kim said with a laugh and kissed Angie's cheek.

She walked back to the living room, silently hoping Tommy was already there to greet her. She had been practising talking in front of her bathroom mirror all night with high hopes she wouldn't make a stupid slip _again_. However, there's no one in there. "You know what? Your Uncle Tommy is unbelieveable," She said to Angie who was busy pulling at her caramel locks. "And look at this room. It's a mess! I mean, I know that he's not the most organized person, but this is horrible,"

Kimberly carefully placed Angie in the pink high chair and tucked her stuffed animal into her chubby arms. "Okay… Now what should I do…," She pulled her hair to a high ponytail and began collecting the magazines on the floor. _If I found FHM or Playboy, I won't freak out_, she mumbled as stacked them in one high pile. Thankfully, she only found a few editions of National Geographic and The Times.

Next, she picked up the empty glasses and brought them to the kitchen. She was familiar with Tommy's house, thanks to the babysitting job a few weeks earlier. "You've got to be kidding me," The sink was full with dirty plates and silverwares. Groaning, she took off her watch and laid it on the counter. Sure, Tommy was a bachelor, but with two kids living under the same roof, he mustn't be that sloppy!

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" Mike asked and sat on the kitchen table.

"Doing the dishes," When she's done, Kim dried her hands on the towel. "Great, now that you're here, why don't we-,"

"I'm hungry," The boy said, shooting her a kicked-puppy expression. "Kimberly…,"

Kim crossed her arms and looked around. The kitchen was empty, there's no food whatsoever on the table _or_ in the oven. She had thought Tommy would order something from the nearby restaurant, but no, there's nothing. She hadn't eaten anything since this afternoon so she was famished. "Okay, why don't you call your father and I'll see what I can do,"

"Can I have chocolate ice cream?" Mike begged with his bright hazel eyes, his shoulders slumping forward slightly.

"Not before you have your dinner," Kim shook her head. "You don't want to lose you appetite, right? Get your Dad, Mike,"

"He didn't respond," Mike answered and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "And the door's locked."

"Well, try again," Kim grabbed the apron from the kitchen counter. It was easy to see that Tommy didn't cook very often, seeing how clean and spotless the apron was. His fridge was definitely a bachelor's. Where's the Tommy who used to love eating healthy food? She found a pack of spaghetti and checked for the expiration date. It wouldn't be funny if she poisoned the entire family.

About forty five minutes later, she heard a loud bang and Tommy's voice booming across the threshold. She smirked and continued preparing the table. She had been afraid that Tommy was kidnapped by some aliens but later thinking that it was impossible. Knowing her Tommy, he must have fallen asleep while working on his paperwork.

"Kimberly?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tommy Oliver standing _without_ his shirt on. She commanded every cell of her body not to stare but boy, was it difficult. Tommy as a teenager was always handsome but this Tommy was… sexy, _super_ sexy. _Kimberly, you have no shame!_ "Hey, Tommy,"

"Oh man, Kim, I'm so sorry," He walked into the kitchen and looked at the pasta on the table. "I was sorting out my letters and I guess I fell asleep," Tommy scratched his chin and looked at her guiltily. He didn't tell her that he was in his underground lab that he didn't hear Mike calling for him. "I'm sorry,"

"I figured," She replied with a sly smile.

"Yeah… So, you cooked all this?" He asked, his eyes moving from the food to his pink friend. For a second she let the warmth of his smile comfort her. "For me?"

"Dream on," Kim fastened her watch around her left wrist and walked away from the kitchen so he wouldn't see the pink blush coloring her cheeks. "Your kids are hungry, and so am I. It has nothing to do with you,"

When he caught her hand, she thought her heart would burst then and there. Luckily, Tommy was too busy looking at the sink to pay any attention. "You did the dishes too?"

"Someone had too, since someone else was far too lazy," Kim chided lightly. "You really have to start thinking that you're not living alone, Tommy. You have Mike and Angie,"

Tommy gave her a nod. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Mam," The next second, his bashful smile turned mischievous and he said,"You know what? You look cute when you're furious,"

_Okay, that's it. Kim, you're an adult so act like one!_ "I'm serious, Tommy, and I'm not angry with you,"

"Sure you are," Tommy retorted then said with a leer, "I have strawberry ice cream, if you'd like. Or how about cotton candy? It's Mike's, but I'm sure he won't mind sharing it with you. And I guess there's some chocolate-,"

"How old do you think I am? Nine?" Kim snapped, lifting her head to send him a death glare.

"Well, it always worked back in high school…,"

"Shut up, Tommy,"

"Though I hoped you did my laundry too, and cleaned the closet-," Tommy said as he followed her to join Mike and Angie.

"Oh, grow up, Tommy. You think I'm your wife that you can tell me what to do?" OH CRAP. _What the heck was _that? To hide her embarrassment, she poked his chest and turned away. "You just want a maid,"

"Funny, Kim," Tommy answered with an amused smile.

--

Since Kim had kindly cooked for them, Tommy offered to do the dishes this time. Kim and the kids soon retired to the living room where they watched Jurassic Park on DVD. He leaned against the doorway and took some time to enjoy the first taste of domestic life. The dinner had been fun and it turned out that Kim was a great cook. It's funny, but he didn't find the uneasiness that he had thought would be there between them. They made a small talk during dinner and they had filled each other in about what they had done for the past few years.

Mike was cuddling next to Kim and Angie was playing with her toy. "I love this!" The eight year old suddenly declared. "We're like a family!" Tommy smiled as he watched Kim stiffen a little at his nephew's comment. "Kimberly is the mother and little Angie is the daughter,"

Mike's words swept the smile off his face. He didn't know how Kim would take it if Mike said-,

"_I_ am the father and Tommy is the old uncle,"

He snorted; he couldn't help it. Kim turned her head and gave him a suffering look, but it was obvious that she was relieved. When Mike intertwined his thin arm with Kim's and leaned his head on her shoulder, Tommy felt his stomach flutter. Okay… He couldn't be, _jealous_ of Mike, could he? Because Mike could freely touch her hand, hug her and simply be around her without receiving a slap on his face? _Nah_… Mike was an eight year old kid, for God's sake!

_No drinks for you tonight, Tommy. _

"I won't say 'thank you for dinner', but thanks for the invitation, Mr. Oliver," Kim teased as they stood on his front porch.

"Do you really have to go home, Kim?" Mike, who was standing next to Tommy, asked.

"Yep,"

"But I don't want you to. You should stay here!"

Kim and Tommy looked at each other. _Is he thinking what I'm thinking?_ "I believe it's passed your bedtime, it's late,"

"Oh, alright, alright,"

Tommy watched Mike reach up to hug the pink clad woman. Mike didn't release her for long moments and when Mike turned his head slightly to give Kim a peck, Tommy quickly grabbed him under his arms and picked him up. "Okay, that's enough," He put Mike down and patted his back, giving him a gentle shove. "See if your sister needs something,"

"Bye, Mike," Kim waved as the boy half-heartedly walked inside the house. Inspite of the house chores that she had volunteered to do, tonight was wonderful. She had a really great time that she almost forgot about-,

"Dad! I spilled my milk on Uncle Simon's shirt!" Mike shouted.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I'll be right there,"

…About **that**. _Simon's shirt? Why does Tommy have Simon's shirt in his house? Unless…_"I should go," She said and attempted a smile, feeling the old awkwardness return with vengeance. "I have to go,"

"Thanks for coming, Kim. Drive safe," Tommy said and leaned over to kiss her cheek. He wasn't sure if he should, but he wouldn't end this day without giving her something to remember this day by. When he pulled back, both of them were sporting the same shy smiles.

_Did he just kiss me? Why did he kiss me?_ "Night, Tommy," She said, still reeling from the unexpected kiss.

"Good night, Kimberly. See you on Monday,"

When Kim walked to her car, Mike's protests could be heard. _"Dad, you kissed Kimberly! You can't kiss her,"_

"_Okay, now it's time for you to go to bed, Mister," _

"_I can't believe you kissed her! Dad, put me down!"_

Kim touched her cheek. Yeah, she couldn't believe it either.

* * *

**:: And that's the end of this chapter. There's only one more chapter left so please keep reading and sending me your reviews, no flame though. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel and Heroes**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Rangers, but I do own Mike and Angie Trueheart and some other characters that are not PR related.**

**:: Okay, this is the last one. I can't believe it's over already. I have so much fun that I don't want this to end. Anyway, I want to say a million thank you for everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. Extra thanks to Iwa-chan, Katou-chan and Yousuke. And to those who have reviewed, THANK YOU:Hugs and kisses: You guys rock ;) Happy reading!**

* * *

**.7**

"Yeah, I was wondering if I left my address book in your house," Kim said as she crossed her legs. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder and took out a brownie from a red paper bag. "I guess it's in the living room? I borrowed your phone to call a friend,"

"_Is it the black leather notebook?"_ Mike asked.

"Uh huh,"

"_Yeah, it's here,"_ Mike said quickly and his voice perked up. _"Kim! When are you going to come over again? Maybe next time you could cook us something else. Dad's cooking sucks,"_

She laughed and sipped her orange juice. Seemed time hadn't changed Tommy Oliver. There were several times where he would try to impress her and bring her on a romantic picnic. She appreciated his attempt and loved him more for that, but he was not a really great chef. According to Jason, Tommy had given him food poison while he was staying in the red ranger's house. She had a great laugh when she asked Tommy about it the other day. "I don't know, it's up to your father,"

"_He would say yes anytime,"_ Mike insisted. _"So, how about tonight?"_

Kim chuckled. Mike was acting like someone who was asking her on a date. "Maybe later. Talking about me, I would have to leave town," Sophie would come to America in two days. It had been a while since she saw her stepsister so she was really excited about it. Unfortunately, her mother and stepdad couldn't come along. Sophie had an American boyfriend whom she met a year ago and Caroline had made herself clear that she wanted her daughter to 'investigate' him thoroughly. Kim could understand her mother's concern because seeing Louis reminded her of Marilyn Manson.

"_Auw, Kim!"_ Mike whined and she could picture him pouting and bouncing up and down on the coach. "_Where?" _

"Texas," Kim answered around a mouthful of brownie. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. It tasted so damn good. "I'll be back in a few days, though," Talking about her leaving reminded her that she hadn't talked to Janice about it. She's still new in the company and it felt rather uncomfortable to ask for a few days off, but well…

"_I'm going to miss you," _

"Same here," She replied and added in the privacy of her mind,"_And your father too,"_ Things seemed to go quite well between them. Besides the _S&T_ thing that always nagged her every ten minutes, she was glad to say that they had become pretty close friends again. In fact, he asked her for lunch yesterday which resulted in a long harassment from Sydney. "I can give you my cellphone number in case you want to call me,"

"_Awesome!"_ Mike cheered. "_Let me get a paper and a pen first. Okay, I'm listening,"_

"It's 8765-8976-29," Kim said slowly as her eyes caught the sight of Victoria stretching her arms above her head and she glared at the diamond ring around Vicky's finger. She was pretty sure that in less than sixty seconds, the tall girl would come to her desk with that pink mug. "Mike, I have to go,"

"_But I still want to talk to you,"_ Mike complained.

"You're supposed to be in bed, Mike," Kim said, more gently this time. "Or your father will be very angry. Have you taken your medicine?"

"_I hate those blue pills!" _

"You have, then," Kim said with a smile that soon faded once her eyes met Vicky's _and_ her pink mug. She never thought she would start hating the color that she used to love so much. "Alright, Mike. Gotta go now,"

"_Alright, bye, Kim," _

"Bye,"

Vicky pushed her empty mug closer to Kim. "Refill please," When she was about to walk away, she looked at the brownie in Kim's hand and a frown marred her face. She made a face and pointed her manicured nails. "Isn't that the third brownie you have this week?"

Kim's eyebrows rose at the petty remark. "Maybe, but who's counting?"

"Be careful, Kim," Vicky put her hands around her slim waist and sighed dramatically. "It gets straight to your tighs. I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but are you gaining weight recently?"

Oh, how Kim wanted to rip out those sparkling eyes out of that pretty face! She wondered what would happen to Vicky had she known what Kim had for dinner last night: BigMac, french fries and large chocolate milkshake. Victoria would get an instant heart attack.

"No," Kim stood up and watched until Victoria walked to the file room. Chewing her lips, Kim grabbed her orange juice and went to Vicky's desk. "Vitamin C is good, you know," She whispered and poured the remaining yellow liquid over Vicky's precious plant. "Very good,"

--

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his shirt off his head. He threw it to the pile of dirty clothes and walked back to Angie's room. He didn't bother to put on a shirt since there's nobody around the house beside the kids.

His babygirl had been antsy since dawn and she demanded attention from her uncle more than usual. He thought she had caught Mike's cold, but she seemed to be fine. Fortunately, Mike was too busy with whatever he had in mind to mess with him today. Since he couldn't leave Angie, he called Simon and explained the situation to him.

"_You know what you need, Tommy?" Simon asked. "You need a wife," _

Right straight to the point. Not a girlfriend, but a wife. And he had a good idea who the person that he wanted to be his… partner in life. Alas, Angie's cries snapped him from his daydream about him and certain pink ranger having a romantic candle light dinner.

"Hey, Princess," He lifted the baby into his arms and rocked her small back. "You were sleeping when I left you twenty minutes ago,"

Angie cried even more, tears streaming down her face. Tommy sighed hard. He wasn't an expert in child department, or he might say, baby department. "Let's see… You're not wet, you just ate one hour ago... What's wrong with Daddy's little girl?"

She cried harder and punched her small fists against his bare chest. Tommy hugged her closer and smoothed down her hair. What did mom say? Sing a song? But he couldn't sing and he wasn't even familiar with any lullabies. Besides, Angie would only get even restless than she was now if he started singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little stars…," He began to sing as his eyes scanned the room to make sure he was the only one in the room. Mike would never live it down if he spotted him. "How I wonder what you are…,"

Just as he had predicted, his singing voice only made Angie get even worse. She wriggled in his grasp and her cries were so loud that he thought his eardrums were popping. He held Angie an arm length and shook his head helplessly. "Oh God, is there an off button?" His mother would smack him good for saying that comment if she was here.

He carried Angie to his room and laid her in the middle of his queen sized bed. He propped his head on hir elbow and his free hand stroked her stomach. He reached his hand to grab Angie's favorite stuffed animal and she immediately opened her arms.

"Finally,"

--

"Finally," Kim carefully stepped out of the tub and reached for her towel. "Finally I won't have to see Vicky's face for a whole week," Talking with Janice had been approved to be difficult, but after lots of convincing, Kim gained the five day-off that she asked. She had packed her things after she got home from work. Her flight was at 6 o'clock in the morning, which meant she had to leave at four thirty at the latest.

Kim just closed the door when her cellphone on the night stand rang. She sat at the edge of her bed and took it, flipping the cellphone open with the flick of her thumb. "Hello,"

"_Kimberly!"_ Mike's frantic voice replied.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Kim put down her comb and she scrambled to her feet as fears gripped her heart. "Are you okay? Is Angie okay?"

"_It's Dad…,"_ He snifled, his voice shaking, and she's already thinking of the worst thing that could happen to the legendary ranger._ "He's…,"_

"What? Is Tommy hurt or something?" She rapidly asked while walking to her closet. Her free hand tugged at the towel, letting it puddle around her ankles. She pulled the first shirt that she saw and a pair of faded blue jeans. "Say something!" Kim demanded when the line went silent. Tommy was absent today but she thought he just had something else to do.

"_I don't know… He, he said something about his life was meaningless and that he was tired of being alone,"_ Mike stopped. The pause was eating her alive. _"He said many things that I didn't understand. I wanted to show him my drawing but he's… I couldn't wake him, Kim, and he wasn't breathing!"_

_She_ stopped breathing as soon as the words passed his lips. "What do you mean he wasn't breathing? Nevermind, I'll be right there. You have to call the ambulance, Mike. Call 911!"

"_Just… hurry. I'm scared,"_ He whimpered.

--

Considering the way she drove that night, she had to be grateful that she didn't get ticket. Her hair was still damp (she combed her locks with her fingers) and she didn't even put on any make-up.

She automatically opened the door, not surprised when found it unlocked. "Mike? Michael?" She shouted, but noone answered. Had the ambulance come and brought Tommy to the hospital? She climbed up the stairs and checked the children's rooms. Mike was nowhere to be seen but Angie was sleeping peacefully in her pink and white crib. "Oh, baby… what happened?" She softly touched Angie's pink cheek and the infant moved slightly.

Kim emerged from the room and headed to the door which was located at the end of the corridor, next to the guess room. She pushed the door open and gasped when she saw Tommy's form laying still on the bed. If she wasn't too worried, she would notice that he was only in his jeans, exposing those chiseled chest and abs. "Tommy…,"

As she approached the bed, her hands were trembling. His face was kind of pale and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked like he was having a dreamless sleep. Then she felt like a fool. Could it be that Mike was just overreacting? Tommy seemed to be fine… _Oh no…_

Sitting on the table next to the bed was a tube of tablets. It was half opened and there were some of the yellowish medicine laying around it. Kim choked when she found some on the covers.

"No, no, Tommy," She dropped to her knees and touched his face. "You can't do this to me, jerk! Not when I know we still have a chance to be together! I haven't even told you how I feel about you," Kim buried her face against his shoulder, hot tears stinging her eyes, and wrapped an arm around him tight. "I don't care if you choose Simon over me, but you can't do this, damn it!"

It took all of her strength to peel herself off him, but she had to get help. Kimberly rose and fished her cellphone from her front pocket. Her hands were trembling so much that she almost dropped the thing. "What's the number, the number…,"

A mighty groan snapped her and she turned her head. "Tommy…," Kim breathed as the figure in the bed stirred. When Tommy's eyes fluttered open, Kim was already full on crying. She crawled over the bed and gave Tommy a big hug. "Are you okay? Tommy?" She pulled back and cupped his face between her hands, bringing his soft brown eyes to meet hers. "Why did you do it, Tommy? Why did you try to kill yourself?" She asked between sobs. "I thought you were…,"

"Kimberly?" Tommy spoke, his voice almost inaudible.

"Yes, it's me," Kim answered, her hand coming up to wipe her eyes. "Mike called me,"

Her former leader blinked a couple of times and sat up but kept his hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh cut it out, Tommy," Kim said weakly, hitting his chest hard. "Mike has told me everything. If you're that depressed, why didn't you do something else? Go to a psychiatrist, Jason or Simon? Hell, you could talk to me! Who do you think you are? I, I-," Another fresh tears broke free and she wiped them angrily. "I was so worried, you fucking asshole." She wanted to punch him, hoping it would knock some sense into his thick skull, but instead of knocking his light off, Kim lunged forward and locked her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare doing it again,"

Tommy was so dazed that he couldn't bring himself to return the enthusiastic hug. "What are you talking about? I don't understand,"

"You tried to commit suicide," She said, her lips pressing against his muscle.

"Kim, Kimberly," Tommy gently pried her arms loose. Kim's face was puffy and red but still beautiful as ever. She bit her lips to hold back more sobs. "I didn't try to kill myself," Kim's face remained blank so he took her hand and squeezed it before bringing it to his face. He hit her hand to his face. "See? Look at me. I'm here, in the flesh,"

"But, how, it's…," Kim shut her mouth as the words failed her. "But you…,"

"I don't know what happened but I was in the middle of a very good dream when you shouted and screamed…It woke me up," Tommy said, watching Kim's face turn redder.

"But that," Kim pointed at the tube beside his bed, her eyes never left his. "You… What is that then?"

Tommy leaned over and took the medicine. He smelled it and gave it to his former girlfriend with a lopsided grin. "It's Mike's vitamins. Orange flavor? Though I really don't know how it could be there,"

Kimberly was no dumb. Although she was still in trance, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her hand automatically released Tommy's and she scooted backward. "Michael…," She mumbled, her jaw tightened and her hand grasped a handful of Tommy's covers. "I can't believe that kid, that little devil…,"

As Tommy watched Kim curse and swear under her breath, he realized that if he didn't seize this chance, he might not get another chance. He was still clueless as to what had happened, but it was obvious that Kim still cared about him, and if he didn't read it wrong, loved him. Just like he did her.

He didn't know what to say to her, so he simply yanked her wrist and pulled her forward. Kimberly's stunned face was the last thing that he saw before he closed his eyes and kissed her, pulling her more fully into his embrace.

Kim's body went rigid at the first touch of Tommy's lips on hers. It had been so long… There's still a lot to think and talk about, but right now she just wanted to concentrate in being in his arms again. She started to kiss him back and was amused when the hold on her tightened.

However, as good as the kiss was, they had to pull apart. "I want us to start over again," Tommy said once he released her lips.

Kim wanted to tell him that he's the only man that she had ever loved or at least said something romantic, but all she could say was, "How about Simon?"

"Simon?"

"Well, you and he are…," Kim ducked her head in shame. She couldn't look at his face, and how she would explain herself? Telling him that she was hiding under the table? "You two are…,"

"We're what?" Tommy urged her to continue.

"Aren't you guys… lovers?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay, I mean, I understand," Kim quickly said and pushed a fallen hair to the back of her ear. "You've known him for so long and you guys are bestfriends, so…,"

Tommy burst out laughing and he kept laughing until Kim had to clamp his mouth with her hand. He took her smaller hand and pressed a chaste kiss. "What gave you the idea?"

"I… I sort of overheard you guys," She said shyly, her face turning crimson. "You know, in the office. Yours,"

"Kimberly, you're right," He said lightly and almost snorted when Kim looked about to cry from embarrassment. "Simon and I are bestfriends. I've known him since college and we have been through a lot together. We are close, but not _that_ close. We're not lovers. At least I'm not his,"

"What do you mean?" She asked before she could halt her tongue. Her blush deepened. "No, I mean-,"

"Simon was never interested in the opposite sex,"

"But I heard you! I was there when you… kissed," Kim finally blurted out.

"When was it, tell me," Tommy asked.

Kim thought for a minute. She sat back and hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't remember the exact date, but it was when that blonde bitch pushed me into the fountain," At Tommy's surprised expression, she nodded her head. "Yeah, you know Victoria Woods? I just so hate her. You have to do something. She's… She's violating my rights. Have I told you I hate her?"

"Honey, you're off the topic," He reminded the fuming brunette. "And yes, I know Victoria Woods. Isn't she the one who sits next to your desk?"

"Anyway, after she got me soaked from head to toe," Her eyes blazed with anger. It tend to happen everytime she thought about Vicky and her funky multicolored hair. "Sydney pulled me to your office. You weren't there. To make the long story short, I heard your voice and decided to hide under the table,"

"Kimberly! That was so… childish," Tommy said, laughing. "Go on,"

Kim glared at him but did as he said. "You two came in and talked about last night's game or something like that. The next thing I knew, you two were… smooching,"

Tommy laughed at loud at her chose of words. "Smooching. Cool. Then?"

"And that's what happened," Kim said and playfully kicked him. Tommy buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. She pouted. "Don't you dare laugh, Mr. Oliver. You don't have any idea what it felt to be there and listen to you declaring your love to each other,"

"I think I remember that day. Yes, we were discussing about the NBA game the day before. I don't know if you've known this, but the door was still opened. Simon was lounging on the recliner so he didn't see his… friend, coming," He hushed her with a finger over her lips. "I have known Tomas for almost four years now. We're good friends,"

"Tomas?" Kim repeated. She remembered the _'We'd better stop, Tom.'_ that had been haunting her every waking moment.

"He wanted to surprise Simon so I walked out of the office without saying anything," Tommy finished his story. "Any questions?" Kim was quiet; she was too embarrassed to ask anything. She didn't even dare to face Tommy. "Weren't they talking? I mean, please Kim, you must have recognized my voice,"

"I covered my ears," Kim shrugged. She smirked, wanting to tease him a little. "Besides, there were too many moans and pants… I never heard you moaning _and_ panting like _that_, so…,"

Tommy engulfed her in a warm embrace once again, resting his chin on the top of her head. He never thought he would get the chance of having her in his arms again. Now Rocky's email began to make sense. "So, I assumed you're the one who pissed Minnie off,"

She wanted to lift her head but Tommy's hand on the back of her head held her in place. "Minnie?"

"You know, 'Mini as in little or tiny, or Minnie as in Minnie Mouse' Minnie Miller,"

"I couldn't help it! I knew it was wrong, but she's...,"

"You told her that I was in a business trip to New York!" His laughter filled the room. "You naughty little girl. If you're jealous of her, you don't have to," Tommy lifted her chin and leaned down to drop a tender kiss upon those lips. "You're the only one that I've ever wanted, Beautiful,"

"Same here, Handsome," She returned lovingly, happy to be able to say the nickname again.

"Kim?" Not everything had been settled; there was still one thing that's bugging him, big time.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really ask Jason to check out my ass?"

**EPILOGUE**

"I can't believe Jason told you to do that," Tommy said to his nephew. Mike looked guilty but pleased with himself. "And I can't believe that you actually did what he told you,"

"Uncle Jason said you loved Kim but you're too shy and scared to tell her," Mike said with a grin. "Honestly, he said you were a coward and too stubborn,"

Jason. Of course. That bastard that he loved like his own brother. However, Kim wasn't too happy that her brother had tricked her like that, and worse, he used a kid to help him with his dirty scheme. She would double the punishment when she met him next month. "I thought you liked Kimberly. You do realize that if my relationship with her… improves, Kim won't be just my girlfriend, but she will be your-,"

"Your wife?" Mike kindly finished for Tommy. "Ha! Uncle Jason would love to hear that! But well, he told me he had a niece, Andrea, and he said she's really cute. He promised he would introduce me to her if I put my vitamin in your room and called Kim,"

Tommy shook his head. Who would have thought that his little buddy was so easy to persuade? "So you like this Andrea. A week ago you were furious to see me kiss Kim that you refused to talk to me for two days,"

"She's too old for me," Was Mike's answer. "I am a good actor, Dad. Kimberly believed me right away! Do you know that I played as King Arthur in my school play?"

"No,"

"Well, I did," Mike smiled cheekily at Tommy. Then his face turned serious. "Dad, why did you close your eyes when you kissed Kim?" He had chosen the wrong time to burst into the room. "I saw many people doing the same thing on TV,"

"Ehm… I don't know," He looked at Kim to see if she was listening, but his two girls were still admiring his aquarium. After some thoughts he finally answered the only thing in his mind. "Because the most beautiful thing in your life are unseen? You just can feel it in your heart," He realized it probably sounded a bit corny, but he couldn't come up with another answer.

"Feel it in my heart? Like happiness?"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"So… kissing makes you happy," Mike uncertainly said, absently swinging his arms.

Tommy snorted out a laugh. "Being with the person that I love makes me very happy,"

Mike frowned and tilted his head to one side, trying to absorb Tommy's answer. He wrinkled his nose and looked sadly at the former green, white, red and black ranger. "I don't understand,"

"Don't worry, you'll understand someday,"

Still looked puzzled, Mike exhaled deeply and walked over Kimberly and Angie. Tommy gazed at the three most important people in his life chatting and laughing and he felt his heart so full with happiness. Mike and Angie needed a mother figure in their lives and he couldn't think of another person who could suit the role better than Kimberly.

"Michael!" Kim scolded as Angie began to wail, her small arms reaching out to hit her brother. "You can't pinch your sister!"

The little boy pouted and folded his arms. "You spend too much time with her,"

Tommy snickered. Someone was getting jealous…

Kim looked over her shoulder and their eyes locked. She had told him that she used to have a crush towards Simon. He wasn't sure if she's only joking or not, but he would save it for later. "What are you looking at? Look what your son has done to my baby,"

"See?" Mike said in a moan. "Dad!"

"Get your butt here, Tommy," Kim said.

The ex-science teacher pushed himself up and walked to join his family. Maybe, no, this time they _definitely_ would have a very happy ending. "Coming, Beautiful,"

**.:the end:.**

* * *

**:: Okay, now I'm sad. That's the end, guys. The longest chapter in this story. I really hope you like it. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think, but as always, no flame. I'll continue TSTM&TS as soon as possible. Thanks!**

**- Yuuri ; )**


End file.
